


We're Halfway There.

by wunderland (Wunderland)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Half Angel OC, Half Demon OC, M/M, Post Sacrifice, Post Season/Series 08, Slow Build, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunderland/pseuds/wunderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 8. Team Free Will have fallen, broken but survived. The set out to re-open the Gates of Heaven and right the wrongs. They find help in the most unlike people. <br/>"They’re Heroes." She said, "And even heroes need a little bit of help sometimes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday Morning

It’s a typical autumn’s Monday morning. Leaves littered the ground underfoot, all golden and red. There’s a chill in the air, winters on its way. The alarm bleeps on the shelf and sunlight peeps thought gaps in the curtains. Angie leaned over, with a grunt, and mashed the buttons on the clock in the hope it would stop. The beeping fades and there was silence. She rolled over, back to the warm spot in the bed and pulled the covers over her face. _Five more minutes_ she thought. But her lie-in was short, shift started in 40 minutes and she couldn’t be late again. She forced herself out of bed and shuffled towards the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl from the cupboard, Angie poured out a large helping of sugary cereal followed by milk. After pulling a spoon out of the draw, she walked over to the sofa and parked herself, cross-legged, in the middle. Still silent. She hated it more than anything. The apartment hadn’t been the same since her room-mate and best friend left. She missed the noise and the fuss she bought to the flat, she missed Nina. She turned the TV on, but she paid little attention to it, just for something to cover up the noiselessness. Nina would be in a new apartment, in a University the other side of the country. Angie shoved cereal into her mouth, awkwardly. She needed a new room-mate, she couldn’t bear the quiet, and she really needed someone to share the rent with. Angie finished her breakfast, dropped the bowl into the sink and walk back towards her bedroom. She rummaged through the pile of clothes on her desk, looking for her uniform. Angie worked at a little coffee and cake shop a few blocks away. She found her shirt, shook out the creases and gave it the sniff test. The smell of coffee was permanently ingrained in the material. She tugged on her shirt and matching pants and did up the buttons. She pencilled in some eyeliner and swept her light pink hair off her face. She pulled up her coat, stepped into her boots and hopped out the door tying her laces.  
>>>>>>>>>>  
The combination of both the Heaven and Hell trials and the elimination of Angels from Heaven had been hard on the hunters. They’d been left broken and scattered but they rebuilt and carried on, like always. Things were starting to look up. Sam’s health was improving. He was eating better, he was up and about a lot more and he had stopped coughing up blood. His cuts and bruises had pretty much healed now. He was still sleeping a lot but his bitch faces had returned Dean knew he’d be fine.  
Kevin looked energised. He’d had a stupid amount of sleep and food, and the bags had disappeared from under his eyes. They colour returned to his cheeks, he looked more like the guy Dean remembered when they first met.  
Castiel said he was fine, but Dean knew he was just saying that to keep him happy. He could still see the hurt in his eyes. he couldn’t get over what had happened, what he had done to Heaven, to his family. Since Cas’ grace had been taken, his face was cold and lines were permanently etched into his brow. Dean knew it would take time to adjust to his new ‘human’ lifestyle. He tried to keep him occupied with things around the Men of Letters’ HQ. They cleared more rooms across the bunker. They started with two bedrooms; one for Kevin and one for Cas. But Cas was still very quiet; he would spend most of his time in his room. Or sat on the roof of the bunker and would stare blankly at the sky. Dean would drive about a lot, to get groceries or trying to help Angels that had fallen locally. He knew he couldn’t help them all but he did his best.  
Sam had continued to read through the mountains of books, boxes and files in search of a way to reverse the trials. He thought to himself, _There must be something in here that could help_.  
>>>>>>>>>>  
After a few minutes’ walk, Angie arrived at The Coffee Pot. It was a little shop, sandwiched between a hair salon and a Chinese take-away. It looked like it had been there for years, older than the rest of the street. The bricks were a different colour and didn’t match the other shops. Angie liked her job, she liked talking to new people and watching the world go by and the people she worked. Angie opened the front door with a key that looked as ancient as the rest of the store and picked up the mail that had been pushed through the letter box. People drifted in and out of the shop all day, just like any other day. It was just before she was about to leave when Angie noticed the straggly young man in the corner of the room. He’d been sitting in the same place for hours, she remembered serving him earlier in the morning. _How can he still be sitting there?_ she thought, _His coffee must be stone cold by now_. Her shift was over for today, she grabbed her bag from behind the counter and said bye to the other baristas. She glanced back in his direction, still the same. _Strange_.


	2. The Strange Man In The Corner.

The following morning started much the same as always. Angie rolled out of bed and off to work. Her boss was at the Coffee Pot when she arrived. Mrs Holden-Smith. She was taller, slender, eccentric lady. She was very glamorous, with long painted nails and lots of make-up, she always work high heels, never flats. Angie still wasn’t sure how old she was, she hadn’t aged in the years she had known her. Mrs Betty Holden-Smith would always compliment Angie’s clothes or say she had a lovely figure or how she reminder of what she was like when she was young. She liked Angie’s pinked hair; Angie remembered the day she had turned up to work to find Mrs Holden-Smith with patchy blue hair dye job, who simple said “How on Earth you do it Ange? I got dye everywhere” then held out her completely blue hands. Alots of make-up, she always work high heels, never flats. Angie had never see the staff laugh so hard. A figure crept through the front door; it was the same man from yesterday. Angie took his order again. He brought a small Latte with a tonne of sugar, counted out the change, and sat back in the corner seat by the window. He looked exactly the same as he did yesterday. Same clothes, even the same sports bag by his feet. He watched people come and go from the shop and people walking by in the street with a blank expression. There were bags under his eyes like he hadn’t slept in weeks. His face was thin and the skin stretched over his cheek bones, he looked ill. His jeans were ripped and the bottoms were coated in mud. Mrs Holden-Smith noticed Angie staring at the guy in the corner. “Are you alright, Angie?” Angie snapped her gaze away “Um, yeah, Sorry.” She looked flustered. “Hey, Betty. Do you know that guy over there? He’s been in a lot recently.” “mhm, I can’t say I do.” She squinted over the top of her red thick framed glasses to examine his face better. “but, Ange, for God’s sake get some food in that poor boy. He looks like a ghost.” Angie nodded in agreement. She placed a large slice of chocolate cake and a spoon on a plate and set it down on the man’s table. He started to protest “Sorry, I haven’t paid for a cake.” He mumbled, covering his face with his hair. “I know” Angie replied sweetly. “It’s on me.” She winked and started to collect empty cups.  
>>>>>>>>>>  
Sam had finished reading another file. They all started to blend into one. He added it to the ‘read’ pile to his right. He stood up and picks the mountain of information, balancing in on one arm. He walks over to the book shelves, with long strides, and starts putting them back to their proper place on the shelf. He returned to his seat and picked up another hand-written book, labelled ‘Non-human beings: Book 243’. Dean walked through the door, carrying two mugs of coffee and a burger on a plate. He set the plate down in front of Sam, followed by one of the mugs. He sat down the in the chair opposite and picked up a stray book with his free hand. Dean sat there for a while, sipping his drink loudly, turning the page every so often. His mind would drift easily and he wouldn’t keep still for more than two seconds. Sam couldn’t help but smile at the concentration lines on his face. “I can’t keep sitting here. I might go check out the public library. My butt is dead.” Said Dean. Sam grunted in acknowledgement. Dean finished his coffee, stood up and made for the door. He passed Kevin in the doorway, who shuffled into the room and sat in Dean’s seat. “You found anything?” asked Kevin. “Yeah, I might have something. There’s a lady who lives in just south of here, in Oklahoma. The files says she’s an S1, whatever that means, she knows about Angels and stuff.” Answered Sam. “There’s an address, but there’s no number. I think we might need to play her a visit.” “Sounds good. You might wanna take Cas with you. That guys will starting climbing the walls if he stays in here for much longer.”  
>>>>>>>>>>  
On Wednesdays, Angie didn’t have to be at the Coffee Pot until lunch times. Wednesdays were her favorite. It was her turn to lock up the shop after it closed, if there were any muffins left she got to take them home for supper. The chocolate ones were her favourite, but they always went first. She arrived at work and the man was already in his usual spot. Angie hid her bag behind the counter. The day was much like any other. Having to serve people with difficult names to spell, a small child split a whole milk-shake over the floor and one of the coffee machines is on the blink again. Typical. Angie glanced over at the man, If he’s still there when we close I’ll talk to him, I better make sure he’s okay. He might be hiding or something she thought to herself. It was getting late, the last couple finished their drinks and left. Angie started to collect the cups and plates that still remained on the tables and loaded them into dish-washer. She walked past the man’s table and picked up his empty coffee cup. “Are you okay, Sir?” Angie smiled “Is there anything I can get you?” The man jumped in his seat.  
He looked flustered at her question. “No” his voice cracked. “There’s nothing you can do… but thank you”  
She hesitated before sitting in the chair opposite, she knew he wasn’t telling the truth. “Are you sure? You’ve been sat in here for the last week. You need an ear?” Said Angie, cheerful.  
He looked shocked; no-one had spoken to him in what felt like forever. “It’s a long story, and not a particularly nice one.” “Try me.” Said Angie “I’ve got time. I’m Angie by the way” She stood up at took his cup over to the counter and picked up a cloth that lay on it.  
He said nothing for a moment; he didn’t know what to say. Then he mumbled “I go by Gray. I’ve just had a pretty rough couple of months. I lost my apartment and my job. I don’t really have anywhere to go. So I sit in here.”  
Angie could see he was telling the truth. She could see talking to her about his problems was a painful topic. “Man, that sucks. I’m sorry to hear that, Gray,” Said Angie. She started to clean the table tops with the cloth. “but you can’t stay here forever, why don’t you look for another apartment or something?” She suggested. “Like anyone would let me rent their apartment. No job, no money and I look like this. I’ve been sleeping in the bus stop by the park.” Said Gray as he gestured at his clothes. He looked so down hearted. Angie hesitated for a moment “You could stay with me. I have a spare room at my place.” Angie said it so matter-of-fact as she throw the cloth into the sink and washed her hands. “Why would you want me in your house? You barely know me. I’m bad news.” He said with a slight chuckle. “You’re not bad news. I’ve been talking to bad people all day, you’re not one of them. And I’m looking for a new room-mate anyway. And my friend just left for University in another state. I need someone to share the rent. I might as well be you, if you want. I doubt I’ll know who ever gets the room.” She said, drying her hands on a towel.  
Gray smiled. It looked like the first time he had in weeks. “But I don’t have any money. I literally have about $17 to my name.”  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. You can crash at mine for a bit, and get a decent breakfast in you. Then we’ll see if we can get you a job then you can stay or get a place of your own.”  
He didn't know what to say “Why are you doing this?” He asked. Angie looked puzzled, she didn’t quite know what he meant. “…Being so kind to me. No-one else has.”  
“Now that is a really long and pretty weird story.” She replied as she picked up her stuff from behind the till. She was quick to change the subject. “I’ve got to close now, or Betty is going kill me. You coming?” Angie’s face dimpled as she grinned. He beamed, and picked up his bag that still sat by his feet and followed Angie out of the door as she switched off the lights.  
>>>>>>>>>>  
Dean finished his second coffee. There’s nothing here. He returned the book he was reading, threw his cup in the trash can and headed for the door. He pulled his cell out of his jacket pocket and dialled the bunker. “Hey, do we need anything? I’m in town” mumbled Dean. It was raining and he was stood outside a library. It was safe to say that this wasn’t his favorite place in the world. “Erm, I think we’re out of cereal and there’s not much milk.” Kevin answered. “Awesome. What’cha got for me? “Not much,” answered Kevin, “There’s not much on Heaven, ask me one on Exorcism. I can tell you anything about that.” He said jokingly. “Funny, Kev. Maybe one day I’ll ask you about, but not today. Is Sam there?” “He’s chasing up a lead, there’s a woman who lives in Oklahoma, it’s not far. He thinks she might be able to help with the entering Heaven problem. He took Cas with him but they should be back soon. You find anything at the Library?” Asked Kevin “Nah, there’s nothing here. Just children’s Christmas books and crappy coffee. I’m on my way back now. See ya’, Kevin.” “Laters, Dean.” Dean ended the call. He called into a corner shop that he had passed on the way to the library. He picked a couple of boxes of cereal and milk, and a couple other items. He nosed at the pastry counter, _No pie! Seriously? What is it with this town that made it so anti-pie!?_ The thought silently, but his face looked disappointed. He paid for the food and left.


	3. Strange

Gray woke the next morning after the best night’s sleep he’d had in a long time. The apartment was small but he didn’t mind, it was a thousand times better than a cold bench. The bed smelt of fresh sheets and soap and they were soft against his skin. The window of the room backed onto the park where he’d been ‘staying’. The trees were almost bare and their leaves were scatter on the grass below. He walked into the kitchen to find a bag of groceries on the table and a note attached, scribbled in sharpie. It read:

Gray I had to go to work this morning, you know where that is if you need me.

• The bathroom’s down the hall. There’s soap and non-girly shampoo in the bag. HINT.  
• There’s a toothbrush, an electric razor thingy and some shaving foam in there to. HINT.  
• There’s food and stuff in the fridge. Help yourself.  
• There’s an address for a hair dresser on the back. Tell the guy that Angie McDonald sent you. He owes me a free haircut. HINT.  
• Here’s the spare key. Don’t lose it.  
• Please don’t break anything. I’ll be back about 5.30.

Angie. x

Gray picked up the key that lay on the table. Why is she being so nice? Gray thought. No-one’s ever nice to me. He pocked the note and the key, and poured some cereal into a bowl. He perched on the edge of the sofa and shovelled his breakfast into his face. Gray set out to do the things Angie had so subtly hinted. He took a shower; he sat in the tub for ages until his skin resembled a prune. Then he shaved his stubbed to reveal his pale skinny face. He brushed his teeth and stared back at the mirror in front of him. He still hated what he saw in the reflection. Gray thought he looked a lot older than he remembered, the lines on his brow aged him. He reached out the only spare set of clothes he had from his sports bag and got dressed. He felt clean. Gray finally felt relaxed. I need something to do. I can’t sit here all day. He thought. Angie returned home just after 5.30 like she promised. She keyed the door with her free hand; in the other she held a bag contained 2 blueberry muffins. She walked into the kitchen and put the bag in the fridge. Angie rotated to dump her bag on the table; she didn’t expect to see a couple of food boxes from the Chinese take-out and two bottles of cola already sitting there instead. Angie spun round to see Gray sitting on the sofa. He still didn’t look comfortable but he looked like a different person to the man she had brought home the night before. Once his messy, dark hair fell on his shoulders but now it been wash and trimmed. Shaped into his neck, but it was curly on top. Strands of hair no longer fell in front of his now clean shaven face. He turned to face her so Angie could see his features properly for the first time. His eyes were bright blue with flecks of green. Wow, he’s cute. She thought, silently, still gobsmacked at his transformation. _Unf._ “Wow” said Angie, she couldn’t quite find the right words. “Hey, I thought you might like Chinese food. There was a menu on the fridge.” _He brought food!_ Thought Angie, Y _ep, he can stay._

After a few weeks, it was like Gray had always been there. He got a job the local book shop, which he really loved. She learnt that he liked reading; Gray would often stay late just to read another book. Gray took his coffee black, he didn’t sleep much, he didn’t like salty popcorn and he hated gory movies. He started paying rent and they bought his stuff out of storage. That’s how she discovered his real name, Cain Grayson, when she put his name on the lease. She knew he hated it. They’d go bowling together and catch a movie or get a milk shake. She would drag him to go see some local band play in the bar down the street. He’d bring her a slice of cake and a warm smile after Angie got off the phone with Nina and cover her with a blanket when she fell asleep on the couch. He was shy but a really caring person. But there was different about him, compared to most people, But Angie couldn’t pin-point why exactly.

Gray never seemed relaxed. He was always on edge, like a cat that had been stroked the wrong way. Strange. Gray would never be able to thank Angie enough. He literally wouldn’t be here without her. He’d probably be dead or in prison now. The apartment became home. They had painted his room, hung pictures on the walls and brought new sheets, it was really his. He liked Angie, she never failed to make him smile. Some people would think of her as weird but he liked that about her. She was herself, she didn’t really care about what other people thought. Angie would take him to the movies and she had to make sure all the CDs were aligned on the shelf before choosing one. She took her coffee white and she was always losing her nose stud. He thought that was odd she’d never take off her over coat, even inside, but he never thought to question her about it. Strange.


	4. Tea With A Seer

Sam and Cas had been driving for just under an hour. The address, which Sam had found was for a house just over the border. The journey had been quiet all the way; it was making Sam nervous. “We shouldn’t be long now.” Said Sam, determined to break the silence.   
But Cas said nothing and continued to glared blankly out of the window. “Hey, Cas. Earth to Cas. You alright?” “Sorry Sam.” He replied, breaking is stare to look at him.   
“I was just thinking.” Sam hinted for Cas to elaborate, “I just don’t know how I can make this up to you. And Kevin. And Dean. It’s my mistake and I can’t fix it.”   
“You can’t keep thinking about what happened. It wasn’t your fault.” Sam moved his gaze back towards the road. “We’re gonna fix it, focus on that.”   
“I guess you’re right.” But Cas didn’t look any happier. Sam turned a corner into a street with lots of house.   
He pulled the Impala up next to the curb and checked the number on the house against the number on the file. “This is the house.” He said turning the engine off. “Don’t say anything creepy.” Sam said with a grin.   
They got out the car and walked towards the house. Sam straightened the jacket and extended his arm to knock the wooden door. To his surprise it opened before his hand made contact, leaving his fist floating in mid-air. A short, rounded lady, with wispy white hair, stood in front of them. She wore half-moon glasses and she propped herself up with a walking stick. “’Bout time. I thought you weren’t gonna come.” She said, eying up Sam then Cas. She turned and scuffed back into the house. Cas entered first, followed slowly by Sam, who closed the front door behind him. They were standing in a kitchen. It had cream walls, cluttered with pictures and a sturdy, clothe covered table in the middle. It smelt of baking and strong coffee. She perched on a three-legged stool which sat in the corner, rested her stick on her arm. She smiled at the pair and gestured for them to take a seat on one of the chairs around the table.   
Sam was the first to speak. “Mrs Withers?” he asked as he took a seat. She nodded “Hello, My name’s Sam and this is Ca-,”   
She interrupted him, “Castiel, I know. You’re from the Man of Letters.”   
“erm, we were wondering if you could help us. We found your name and address in one of the files at the Bunker, we wanted to know if you knew anything abo-”   
“about entering Heaven?” She interrupted him again. _How is she doing that?!_ Thought Sam.   
She stood up from her chair and reached for a round cake that rested on the table. “Cake, Angel?” she said, handing Cas a plate, the skin around her eyes and lips wrinkled into her best grandma smile.    
Cas flinched, throwing a look of terror at Sam. “Oh, you don’t need to hide from me, sweety. I could see you coming hours ago, I made it especially.” Cas was unsure of what to do.   
He took the plate but left it on the table. “But I… I’m not an Angel. Not anymore.”   
“Course you are, Honey. You’re just a bit broken at the moment. But we can get you fixed up.” Cas stared blankly at the table. “I know it hurts, but there ain’t no point crying over spilt milk.” She handed another slice of cake to Sam. “I know he took your Grace, but you gotta brush yourself off and go get it back. It’s not doing any good mopping around on the roof of that bunker of yours. Now eat your cake, I’ve got something that might help you.” She picked up her stick and shuffled out of the kitchen.   
As soon as she had left the room, Sam turned to Cas. “What the hell was that!? How did she know we were coming!?”   
“She is a seer. They have the gift of being able to see what happened in the past, present and what will happen in the future.”   
“I’m not just a seer you know. I’m also a half decent witch.” She said as she walked back into the room. “This is for you, Samuel.” She hung a smooth, pale yellow crystal on a braided twine around Sam’s neck. “Those trials messed you about, son. When that goes black, you come and get another one, okay?”   
“Er, thanks.” He replied, holding the crystal up to the light.   
“and this,” she placed a long silver necklace, what looked like a large jam jar, on the table in front of Cas. The jar contained a fine white powder, which resembled salt. It glittered in the sun. And the necklace had a large round pendant with the same tinted yellow crystal as Sam’s necklace surrounded by carved detail.   
“This,” she pointed at the pendant, “is the back door key to Heaven. But, it works by connecting with an Angel’s Grace.”   
“But how can we use it? All of the Angels have fallen, they’ve lost their Grace, they’re human.” Cas looked down hearted.   
“Maybe, Maybe not.” She tapped a label on the top of the jar. It was a 6 digit code, like the ones for the Man on Letters archive.   
Cas looked confused. _Of Course the Angels fell, I watched them. It was my fault!_   
“Let’s say, maybe not all Angels were in Heaven when the gates were shut. You yourself spent a lot of your time on Earth, you think you’re the only?” She said with a cheeky smile. You could see the cogs turning in Cas’ mind, trying to combine together all the information Mrs Withers had given them. Then suddenly, he had a light bulb moment. All the pieces slotted together and Castiel understood. “Come on Sam. I know what we have to do. We should probably go, a lot more research is needed.” Cas turned to the Mrs Withers, “Thank you.” She replied with a smile. Cas gave Sam the nod that was ready to leave. Sam shoved the last piece of cake into his mouth, it was really good cake, and brush the crumbs off his face.   
They stood in the hallway facing the door. Sam opened the latch on the door then turn to face the woman. He still didn’t understand what she had told Cas but he seemed to understand. “Thank you Mrs Withers, you’ve been a-“ She interrupted him again, “Amazing, I know” She handed him a grocery bag which contained a paper plate covered in foil and a slice of cake wrapped in a napkin. “That’s for the little one,” She pointed at the cake slice, “he’s far too skinny. And this is for that brother of yours. That should stop his moaning for a while” Sam took a peak under the foil. _Pie_.   
He took the bag, thanked her again for her help and walked back towards the car. Cas turned to leave when she spoke again. “You better tell the other one how feel, y’know.” Cas didn’t know how to answer “now don’t look at me like that, you know what I’m talkin’ about.” And she winked.   
“Thank you again, Mrs Withers.”   
“Don’t mention it, sweety. You know where I am if you need me, I guess I’ll be see you again.” She waved good bye as Cas walked back to the car.   
Sam was already sitting in the Impala. Cas opened the passenger door and slid in.   
Sam dumped the jar and pendant on his lap and turned the key. “You gonna tell me what all that was about?”   
“There’s only two ways to get into Heaven. One: when you die, if your soul is good, you pass over to Heaven. Two: You are an Angel or in the presence of an Angel.”   
“Okay, with an Angel or death. Got it”   
“When Metatron shut the gates, Angels could no longer enter Heaven, they were cast out. It was the fall that stripped them of their Grace, not the trials themself. If there Angel were on Earth then the final trials were completed, their Grace would still be intact. This,” He held up the necklace “is made from the same metal as the Angel blades. It allows Angels to enter Heaven, regardless of whether the gates are shut or not.”   
“So we need to find an Angel?” asked Sam, trying to make sense of what Cas was saying.   
“Yes. But I do not know how.”   
  
The return journey was a lot less edgey that the drive there. Cas was more relaxed; it had done him so good getting out of that bunker.   
It was about lunch time when they arrived home, Dean had returned from his trip to the Library and was sitting in a high backed chair reading another file. Kevin was sat at the long meeting table, reading over the Demon Table. He looked tired.   
Sam pulled the slice of cake out of the bag and placed it in front of Kevin. He then turn to Dean and presented him with plate and removed the foil. Dean’s eyes lit up, his smile almost cut his face in two. Both Kevin and Dean looked at Sam with a look between joy and confusion. “Don’t ask, we just had tea with a seer. Enough said.”   
“I'm not even going to ask. I think I found something.” Said Kevin as Dean reached for a spoon. “The trials can be reversed, but only by the one that complete them. I guess that works for both trials”   
Dean huffed, “Yeah and we’re just supposed to phone up Metatron and say ‘Hey, would you mind reversing the trials please.’ It’s not going to happen.”   
Cas entered the room. He was awkwardly carrying a file, the jam jar, the silver pendant and the map from the car. “I think we have a way of getting into Heaven." He dropped the necklace on to the table. “But, we need an Angel.” He opened the file and dropped it on the table. He set the jar next to it and tapped the labels on both.   
“It’s the same number. What’s in the file?” Said Sam, trying to read the words upside-down.   
“It’s a location spell.” Answered Cas.   
“So the pendant allows an Angel to enter Heaven through a different path. Since Cas’ Grace is, um, not with us at the moment. So we need to find an Angel to get Cas into Heaven.” Sam continued, trying to mention Cas’ Grace as little as possible.   
“I thought all the Angels ended up Human when Metatron completed the trials.” Said Dean   
“So did we, but Mrs Withers seems to think otherwise. If there was an Angel already on Earth while the gates were closing, there Grace should still be intact, apparently.” Sam said as he scanned over the yellowed paper in the file. “This location spell should be able to locate an Angel’s Grace.”


	5. Blood

It was about Christmas time. The trees were naked of their leaves and the sky was grey with the hope of snow. Angie started notice the apartment feeling a little off character. She couldn’t pin-point anything specifically wrong but sometimes it made the hairs on her arms stand on end. The curtains would move as though someone was there, she’d sometimes feel brushes the back of her neck or elbows. Angie thought nothing off. She always put it down to the wind or her hair tickling her skin.  
But Gray was more on edge than usual. He couldn’t keep still; he would fidget and wriggle on the sofa then suddenly leave. He looked sort of pale and he would screw his face up like there was a bad smell. Angie would ask him if he was alright, making sure he was okay. He’d just smile and say that he was fine. _Maybe I’m just paranoid_ she felt.  
  
It was a Saturday, mid-morning, and Angie was making her bed. She had straightened the pillows and started tucked in the covers when she felt cold. She hesitated for a moment. Okay, that was weird. A slight breeze blew her hair off her shoulders. _Seriously, this is weirding me out! I bet it’s next door’s cat again._  
Something grabbed her arm, from behind. Angie whipped her head round in a split second. Her gaze was met by two inky black eyes. It was Gray. But his face was hard and cold, Angie barely recognised him. His lips were pulled back, revealing his pearly white teeth. He was motionless, he didn’t even breath. Gray’s grip on her arm tightened, pulling Angie closer.  
He leaned in towards her throat. She flinched, but his teeth grazed the soft part of her neck. Angie let out a quiet whimper. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had. Then he stopped. Gray gasped loudly and the grip on her arm loosened. His iris’, that were black a moment ago, were now his normal shiny blue. They blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of the room around him. He looked confused and flustered. He threw Angie an apologetic look, like he was about to burst into tears.  
Then as quickly as he’d arrived, he was gone. Angie lend against the wall, her legs were shaky. What the bloody hell was that?! She eyed the room cautiously. Gray was slumped against the wall in the corner, with his back to Angie, his long arms cradled his knees. She crept towards him slowly and knelt down next to him, he couldn’t look at her. Angie tucked a stray piece of hair, which had dropped in front of Gray’s face, behind his ear, positioned herself in his eye line and cupped his face in one hand. Their eyes met for a moment but he turned his body into the wall to cover his face.  
“I’m a monster, Angie. I’m dangerous. You need to get away from me. I’m a monster…”  
“You,” Angie cupped his face in both hands this time and turned his face to look at her. “..are not a monster.” She understood. _Vampire? Demon? How did I not see this before.  
_ She reached for his hands and pulled him to his feet. “Vampire?” She asked, trying to fight back the lump in her throat.  
Gray hesitated, “Demon.” He whispered. He flinched at the word and pulled away.  
Angie moved to sit on the side of her half made bed. “Talk to me.” She said, with her best understanding face, “It’s okay.” She smiled.  
Gray didn’t speak for a while, it pained him to think about it. “I…I’m half human. And half Demon.” He forced out the words. “I was born like this. My dad, he’s a demon.” He looked disgusted at himself. “I’m dangerous, Ange. I could break your fragile human body in a heartbeat.”  
“Um, yeah…About that. I maybe, might not be strictly speaking 100% human…” She gritted a smile.  
Gray looked muddled. _Of course she was Human. She's Angie, as human as they come, wasn’t she?_ “What?!” He questioned.  
Angie stood up to face Gray, then stepped back a few paces. “Er, let me show you.” She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing.

The whole atmosphere of the room began to change. It felt darker and a windless breeze spun around the room, like the moment before a storm. Angie’s tousled strawberry hair blew across her cheeks. Her skin started to glow faintly and the room began to rattle. Her face hardened and she clenched her fists. Angie opened her eyes suddenly, but they weren’t the normal hazel brown that Gray was used to. Instead, beams of white light shone from her sockets, casting shadows across the room. Gray slipped across the room, towards the bed, with a look of confusion crossed with fear painted on his face. The room began to calm and Angie’s body relaxed; the glow faded and her pink hair came to rest awkwardly on her shoulders.   
“Angel” Gray whispered, still sitting on the bed.   
“Kinda, it’s a working progress. Yeah, it’s a long story” She replied, moving to sit next to him.   
She brushed against Gray’s knee, he flinched at the touch. His eyes flickered black for a second then his held his breath. “You need to go. I don’t think I can control it.”   
“What? What do you need?”   
“Blood.” He said bluntly.   
Angie thought for a moment, _where are we going to get blood?_ She could see Gray was in pain. Then answered “Use mine.”   
“what? No, I can’t...” started Gray, but Angie interrupted him.   
“It’s okay, I’m not your average human remember? Do kind-of-Angels need blood anyway?”   
Gray didn’t look convinced but he had little choice. He scooted towards so they were sat side by side. He looked sickened at what he was about to do. He brushed Angie’s hair off her shoulders to expose her slender neck.   
“You sure, Ange?” She nodded. Gray blinked a couple of times until his eyes turned that unfamiliar black. He placed on hand on Angie’s shoulder and the other on her jaw, tilted her head to one side, then Gray lend forward.   
“I’m sorry.” He breathed. His touch sent tingles throughout Angie’s body. Gray’s teeth nicked at the skin of her neck, it was soft and smooth under his lips. He could feel her breath on his ear. Angie felt the tears in her skin, but the pain was bearable. Her stomach tied in knots and her eyes fluttered closed. Gray tightened his jaw, starting to drain blood from the veins in Angie’s neck. She tasted of iron and salt but her blood was much sweeter than he’d tasted before. Her body started to tingle, she felt dizzy and alive. Her hand clamped at the back of his t-shirt and she gritted her teeth. Time seemed to move differently. It felt like hours had passed but only a few seconds like wise. He removed his lips from the surface of Angie’s skin, licking the few drops of red that bled out. Angie looked pale and sweaty but she forced out a smile. Her pupils were blown wide and her hand’s still twisted in the back of Gray’s t-shirt. Her mind was muddled she didn’t know what to think. She couldn’t focus or make any kind of judgment. She remained still, with her eyes closed, her head spinning. Gray rested his forehead against hers.


	6. Are You Sure About This?

“Are you sure about this?” Asked Kevin. He didn’t look convinced.  
“This is what the spell asked for. I have no reason to doubt it.” Replied Cas.  
Dean unfolded the world map on the table and straightened out the edges. “You ready”  
Cas nodded, he opened the jar of powder and sprinkled a thin layer over the map. He then placed a slip of paper with the word ‘Angel’ written on it in Latin, at the bottom of the map, near the Antarctic.  
Sam held out the note with the Latin spell scribbled on. He pronounced it in his best Latin accent.  
The powder started to shift. It crawled over all four corners of the map, like a colony of ants. The movement slowed and finally stopped all together. It left a uniform layer over the globe. Dean didn’t see any indication of where there could be an Angel, he was frustrated.  
“No, look!” said Kevin, pointing at a mound just above the state of Michigan. Four heads huddled round to look at it.  
“Hey, I’ve got an idea.” Sam said. He walked over to where his laptop and typed at the keyboard for a moment. He then leaned over and reached for a freshly printed map of Michigan that lay on top of the printer.  
He swept the powder off the glossy world map and onto the smaller paper copy. He levelled out the grains and repeated the spell. Again the powder rolled over the map, like waves and came to rest evenly except the mound near the bottom of the page.  
“Three Rivers? That’s like a 15 hour drive.” Kevin didn’t look happy at the distance.  
“We better get going then.” Said Dean as he picked up his car keys. “Kev, you stay here. Tell us if that map moves. We need someone back at base.” Kevin did his best to look disappointed, but he was secretly glad he didn’t have to endure the drive to Michigan.  
The journey was long and tiring. Sam slept most of the way through Missouri in the passenger seat. His legs tucked up awkwardly. He was still recovered from the trials, so Dean left him sleep. He looked a lot better since his trip to the Seer. Cas sat silently in the back. He barely moved. He just stared out of the window, deep in thought. Dean wished he could have old Cas back. Yes, he was a pain in the ass, but at least they spoke to each other. He missed that damn trench coat and when he didn’t understand a human saying, and his bright blue eyes. They’re not the same, much colder and darker. It wasn’t like Dean to get caught up on things like this, but he really missed Cas’ Cas-iness.  
They pulled into a motel, somewhere in upstate Illinois, around 11.30. The room was small but at least it was clean. There were two doubles with mismatching covers, a small table and a worn sofa. Dean pocketed his phone. “Kevin thinks he’s got an address, he’s sending it through now.” He spoke to Sam, but he was already asleep. Dean glanced over at Cas, only to be met with Cas' huge blue eyes gazing back at him. Dean opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but the stopped himself. "Um, get some sleep Cas." He forced out a mumble.   
Cas still hadn’t got used to the idea of sleeping, so he volunteered to ‘sleep’ on the couch . His brain never full switched off, he hadn’t quite learn how to relax. He counted the number of tiles along the far wall and the freckles on Dean’s face. He felt envious of the brothers and their ability to sleep anywhere. He still didn’t know how Sam was able to fall asleep in the most uncomfortable looking positions and it such a small space. Cas hated feeling tired. He hated having to eat and take a shower. He hated taking the car everywhere and burning his fingers on hot pans. Even he had to admit, being human was hard. He still hadn’t managed to distinguish between emotions. 

Cas glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was just before 3am, he doubted he’d get any sleep tonight. He kicked back the coarse blanket that covered his legs and tip-toed across the room to the table. John’s journal lay on the scratched surface; Cas picked it up along with a bottle of water that sat next to it. He thought he might as well do something useful as he couldn’t sleep. He turned to lean against the table and took a gulp of water. It was cold against his teeth. He glanced over at the brothers. Sam was still in the exact same position that he collapsed in hours before, with his feet hanging over the end of the bed and his arm wedged under his body. He still had his jacket and his shoes on. Cas set the book and his bottle back on the table and shuffled over to Sam’s bed. He rolled Sam over onto his back and pulled off his boots. He couldn’t quite manage to remove his coat without Sam’s help but he looked a bit more comfy.  
He walked back over towards the table, and picked up the journal again, but he couldn’t help looking over at a sleeping Dean. His face was screwed up with deep lines across his brow, he almost looked in pain. Cas often wondered what he could be thinking about. With a life like the Winchesters, it could have been any number of things. Cas hesitated at the end of Dean’s bed, he’d give anything to sooth away deans frown.  
But he turned away and crept across the room back to his sofa, book in hand.  
Dean opened an eye, just a fraction to see Cas pulling up his pyjama bottoms as he went. They were far too big for him, but he managed. He tried so hard not to giggle at Cas manhandling Sam into bed. Dean couldn’t stay mad at Cas for long; he could see that Cas’ heart was in the right place, so could everyone else. But why couldn’t Cas. It wasn’t his fault that Metatron took advantage of his nature. But He still blamed himself for what happened in Heaven.  
Dean almost felt hurt that nothing he could do or say could convince Castiel otherwise.


	7. This Is The Place.

Dean turned the impala into a narrow street. There was a row of apartments at the far end but most looked empty. “Hey, I think this is place.” Cas snapped out of his daydream.  
Dean pulled the Impala next to the curb and they all jumped out. Dean looked up and down the street for anything unusual. It was just a normal street in a normal town. They crossed the sidewalk and moved quickly towards the door.  
Sam knelt down and picked at the lock; Dean hovered over him, impatiently, blocking Sam’s law-breaking from passers-by. Castiel stood out from the door, examining the front of the building for anything out of the ordinary. **Click** , as the tumblers fell into place. Sam cheered quietly at his small success, he looked at Cas then back at Dean, who nodded understandingly. They had no idea what was inside, as usual. Cas had warned them that the Angel might not want to be found. Dean reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out his knife, with his free hand he grabbed the handle and flung the door open. He bolted in, closely followed by Sam, ready to stab the first thing that came at him. He didn’t expect what he saw:  
A girl, petit, with pale pink hair and a large olive green overcoat. She had a cell in hand and a terrified expression.  
And a boy stood behind the girl: Taller, scruffy clothes, with a mass of hair covering his scared face and wielding a floor brush. Both looked terrified. Dean felt Sam relax to his left. Cas moved to his forward stand next to him.  
“Did we get the wrong house or something?” Said Sam, lowering his gun slightly. His eyes darted between Dean and Cas. Dean was still focused on the pair on the other side of the room. _They’re just kids_ he thought. _This can’t be the right place._  
“No, this is the place. I can feel it.” Answered Cas, still with his usual confused expression his face.  
Dean opened his mouth to apologies for the intrusion when the girl interrupted with a loud gasp. “ _Hunters_ ” she breathed to the boy next to her, who immediately tensed and gripped the broom handle tighter. His eyes darken and started forward towards Dean.  
He didn’t get far, the girl grabbed his elbow and pulled him back. “Stop.” she said “They’re kind of shiny and fussy. I think they’re good.” She turned he gaze from the boy towards Cas’ clueless expression. She let go of his elbow and walked gingerly towards the intruders, holding her hands up in surrender. She felt like she needed to help them, like that was her purpose, like this was everything. It didn’t make sense, why should she explain herself to 3 complete strangers, who just broke into her house, she needed to know more.  
“May I?” She asked Cas, holding out her hand towards him. He wasn’t sure what she meant but he nodded silently. She placed the base of her hand on his forehead gently and closed her eyes. The hand was all sweaty on his skin. Her face glowed faintly and her hair and coat rippled as if it were windy. She frowned and looked puzzled. “Jimmy. Wait,” She mumbled, “No, Cas…Castiel.”  
She removed her hand quickly, which made Cas inhaled sharply. “W-what are you!?” she questioned, as she backed away towards Sam and Dean. Cas didn’t say anything. She turned to face the hunters. Again she held out her hands, palms up. “Can I?”  
The brothers looked at Cas for his approval, he nodded again. “Um, sure” Said Sam. She placed her palms on their foreheads. She had to tiptoe to reach Sam’s head. “mhm, Sam… And Dean… Winchester? Brothers?” She paused “Wow, there’s some cowboys in here.” She giggled slightly and lowered her hands.  
Dean sighed, why couldn’t anything they do be even a little bit normal he thought. He gave his best ‘What the hell was that’ face at Cas, again he said nothing.  
“Is someone going me what the hell just happened?!”  
The girl walked towards where the boy was standing and stood between him and the three of them. She turned to face Dean and said hesitantly “My name’s Angie. I think I might be able to help.”  
Angie unbuttons the front of the coat; it was much too big for her. It reminded Sam of Dean wearing John’s coat. She tugged it off her shoulders and dropped it on the floor by her feet. There were thin leather straps the crossed her shoulders and her middle. She fiddled with a brass buckle below her ribs and unfastened it. She slipped the braces over her shaking arms and dropped it onto of her coat. Her t-shirt was also too big for her, it hung awkwardly over her slight frame. She flexed her back and shoulders, her eyes still fixed on the floor. She folded her arms across her chest and turned her body so her back was towards them.  
The three stunned faces stared at the sight before them. A mass of feathers hung on the left side of her body to the middle of her thigh. They were pearl white, which flickered with iridescent blues and pinks in the electric light. _Is that a wing!? Why is there only one?Where’s the other one?_ Thought Sam. He starred questioningly towards Cas, who was still focused on Angie. Two lines had been cut in the back of Angie’s shirt, parallel to her spine, to allow for the new addition to her body. Buttons had been sewing down one side of each seem to fasten the shirt back into shape. The feathers joined her back near the shoulder blade, as she flexed her back again and the wing stretched away for her body.  
Both Dean and Sam were lost for words. It was one of the most beautiful things Dean had ever seen. He glanced at Cas who looked just as stunned as he was. Wow, this must be weird. It’s got Cas all ruffled. Thought Dean. “I’m no expert but that’s a wing. I thought we couldn’t look at an Angle’s true form. Y’know or we explode or something.” he whispered, nudging Cas’ arm.  
“I…don’t know, Dean. I’ve never seen anything like this, even in heaven. How did this happen?” Asked Cas, in his usual rough tone. Angie looked bashful, she shifted her arm and the layers of fluffy feathers came to cover the left side of her body.  
She hesitated. “I…I was in a car accident. Me and my best friend, Nina, someone ran a stop sign. It was bad, really bad. I thought we were going to die. A woman, a woman found us. She told me that God had plans for me and that she could save me if I agreed to help Heaven. I screamed at her that I’d do anything she wanted, just save Nina.” She mumbled out the words. Cas could see telling the story was painful for her. Angie looked to the boy for support. His body was still tensed but his face looked less angry. “I don’t remember much else until I woke up in Hospital a few weeks later. My bones were healed, the doctor’s had no explanation for it but I was different. I saw things differently to before. I was always a good judge of character but now I was really good. It was like I could see into a person, what they were like.”  
“I kept seeing the woman, just out of the corner of my eye. But every time I looked round, she’d disappear. Nina moved out of the state for Uni and I was left on my own. Things got worse from then. I could tell what people were thinking. I thought I was going mad. That’s when she came. She appeared in the apartment,” She gestured to a spot in the corner of the room. “She told me that I was fine and that I was supposed to become an Angle. And that Heaven needed me to do something. ‘Couple of weeks late, I woke with this.” She stroked the feathers on her shoulder. “And I’ve been like this for the last couple of months. A half Angle, not human, thing.” She spat out the words and looked disgusted at what she had become. She reached for the belt that still sat at her feet, slipped it over her shoulders and refastened the buckle. The straps held the wing flat against her back.  
“And who’s he? He human?” Dean asked, pointing to the boy with the handle of his knife. He looked startled when Dean questioned him. His eyes darted between the three and Angie’s face. She gave him the nod that it was okay to talk. “I’m Gray, Cain Grayson.” He hesitated and relaxed slightly “My Dad is a demon. I guess I’m half Human, half Demon vampire thing, I don’t know. I was a normal child; well I was a human child. When I was about 13, I got really ill. My eyes kept turning black and my Grandmother had me exorcised. There was nothing they could do. It was who I was, my genetics. I was born like it.”  
“Vampire? You drink blood?” Asked Dean, calmly, trying not to aggravate the situation.  
“I need both Blood and food. It’s hard to explain…”  
Sam flinched at the word vampire, he went to step forward but Dean stopped him.  
“You ever kill anyone?” Dean interrogated Gray.  
“No. You don’t need to kill people to get blood. There’s a blood bank in the hospital on the other side of town. And if I need fresh blood, I,um…” He stopped and looked at Angie, who spoke  
“He uses mine. Seriously there’s no problem. He works in a book shop and I work at the coffee shop down the road. Why are you in our apartment anyway?” She asked almost defensively.  
But it was Cas who spoke. “The woman, who saved you, what was her name? Did she tell you?”  
“Erm, yeah. Naomi” She answered. Cas looked at Sam and Dean, hoping they’d say something. “You know her, I can see it. Where is she? I haven’t seen her for a while. I was hoping she’d tell me what I’m supposed to do with one wing.”  
No-one said anything for a moment, until Sam spoke. “That’s kind of why we’re here. She’s, um, dead.”  
Dean continued “There’s been a little, a lot of, trouble in Heaven. This ass-hat, Metatron, he’s kind of taken over Heaven and kick all the Angels down to Earth.” Angie’s face dropped. Dean could see Cas getting twitched.  
“Well that explains a lot. The meteor shower? That was Angels?!” her voice cracked, she sounded like she was about to cry, but she held back the tears. Sam nodded.  
Angie turned to face Cas. “I guess that explains you.” She reacted over and stroked the burns along Castiel’s fingers, which healed instantly without a scar. “Why are you here then? Shouldn’t you be kicking Meta-thingy’s butt? Why do you need me? And how did you find me anyway?” She asked inquisitively  
“We need an Angel, well, one with Grace to get into Heaven. We need an Angel that was already on Earth when Metatron shut the gates!” Dean spoke for cas, talking about Metatron was still a sore topic.  
“You can’t really fall to Earth if you’re already on it.” Said Sam, jokingly “You’re the last one, Angie.”  
Dean’s phone started to ring against his thigh. He stashed his knife in the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled his cell out of his jeans. It was Kevin.  
“Hey, I was just checking to make sure you were dead.” Kevin’s voice was muffled down the phone.  
“Hey. Thanks for your vote of confidence, Kevin.” He turned away from the rest of the room.  
“Did you find it? I’m looking at the Impala via satellite. You’ve been there for a while.”  
“Yeah, we did. It’s kind of complicated. I’ll phone you in the morning with an update, I think we’re gonna go find a room or something, Sam could fall asleep standing up. Go get some sleep and put that bloody tablet down.”  
Kevin dropped the tabled gently onto the couch. “eh, okay. Say hi to Sam and Cas for me.”  
“See ya” He hung up.  
“There’s a little hotel down the road, but it’s not the nicest.” Gray smiled. Dean still wasn’t 100% convinced about the half demon but he was warming up to him.  
Angie turned round to talk to Gray. “They could stay here” She whispered, Gray gave them all the once over again. “They’re fine, honestly.” She continued.  
“As long as you’re cool with it, it’s okay with me.” He smiled.  
She turned to speak to Sam and Dean. “You can stay here, if you want. There’s a double bed in my room, and a single in there.” She pointed to her bedroom and another door across the room. Cas almost looked like he was smiling. It would be good for him to be around another Angel, well a half Angel.  
“S’up to you, Dean. It saves us spending money on crappy motel room.”  
“You sure?” Dean asked both Gray and Angie.  
“Yeah, just don’t break in again.” Gray answered with a smile.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Dean turned and headed out of the door, towards the car. Their bangs were back in the trunk. Sam made a bee-line for the room with the double bed. Since Cas had fallen, there was an unwritten rule, that if there had to be any bed sharing, it was him and Dean. Cas didn’t sleep much and he’d wake up the poor bastard that was sleeping next to him. Dean returned with a sports bag over one shoulder. Sam had made it almost to the bedroom when Angie called after him.  
“Hey, Sam. You might be better in the single bed. My bed’s only short; I don’t think you’d fit.”  
“um, okay. Thanks Angie.” He was glad he didn’t have to share but he knew Dean wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight.  
“Guess who I’m bunking with?!” She had a massive grin across her face.  
“Mhm, I wonder…” Gray screwed his lips up trying not to giggle. She jogged up to where Gray stood and jumped playfully onto his back. Dean couldn’t help but smile. Gray turn and walked towards his bedroom, Angie still clinging on his shoulders with her feathers tickling at his knees.


	8. I'm Not Good With Feelings, Cas.

It was late (early?). Dean glanced over at the clock on the wall. 00:45. This was the comfiest bed he’d slept in for ages, it smelt of flowers and washing powder. There were mountains of books and CDs dotted around the wooden floor. The walls were cluttered with pictures and posters, there was a photo in a frame on the bedside table along with several empty coffee cups. Dean guessed it was Angie’s friend, but he couldn’t remember her name, they looked happy. To look at her bedroom, no-one would have thought Angie was anything out of the ordinary.  
His feet hung over the edge. Angie was right there was no way Sam would have fit. Cas was lying next to him, with the covers pulled up to his chin. He could hear him breathing steadily. He knew Cas wasn’t asleep, he was far too quiet.  
“You awake, Cas?”  
Cas rolled over so he was facing Dean. His beautiful bright blue eyes stared at him through the dark. “Yes Dean.”  
“Still can’t sleep, huh?” He paused for a moment. “You can talk to me, y’know.”  
“I know, I just” he hesitated. He sat up, cross-legged, on the bed, facing Dean and then started to blurt out words. “I just miss being an Angel. No offense, but I don’t like living as a human. All these emotions and feelings and rituals. How can anyone live like this?!”  
“I don’t know, you get used to it. You’ll learn, it will be okay.” Answered Dean. Dean half expected Cas to speak but he just stared at his hands as he twiddled his fingers. They were silent for what felt like hours.  
“How do you know what emotion you’re feeling?” Cas was still staring at the ceiling.  
“Um, I don’t know. I guess you just know.” Mumbled Dean.  
“But I don’t know! I feel like I have been punched in the stomach repeatedly, I can’t focus my thoughts on anything, my mouth is dry, my hands are sweaty and all I want to do is smite everything around me!” He looked over at Dean, who was said nothing. “How do you live with it?”  
Dean opened his mouth, like he was about to say something. But he closed it again. He throw back the covers and sat up to join Cas. “I’m not good with feelings, Cas.” Even in the dark Cas could tell Dean was getting flustered. “I don’t think I’m the best person to be asking.”  
Cas let out a sigh, Dean couldn’t see Cas’ face but he could tell that he was borderline in tears.  
“Come on, man.” Said Dean, as he pulled him into bear hug. Cas hid his face into Dean’s shoulders and neck as he got his emotions in order. Dean stroked along Cas’ spine, like he used to do for Sam when he was younger, and rested is cheek on his skull.  
They sat there quietly for a while, the clock ticked on the wall and both could hear cars passing outside. Cas’ breathing began to steady out and Dean’s arm was slowly falling asleep. He peeled Cas off his shoulder so he could look at his face. “We’ll fix this. All of it.”  
“I know...I know.”  
“Now, try get some sleep. Okay?” Dean tried not to sound like a struggling parent. Cas shuffled down the bed and rolled over onto his side, pulling his knees up to his chin. Dean pulled the covers over the pair and snuggled into a comfy position.  
This had to be one of the weirdest things Dean had ever done. Tucking an ex-angle-of-the-Lord into bed, but he didn’t mind.


	9. Pancakes.

Dean woke to the smell of something cooking. There was a knock on the door, Gray’s voice sounded through the wall. “You guys want breakfast? Angie’s making pancakes.” Dean replied with a grunt.  
Angie pushed open the door, “Guys, I hope you’re decent. It’s time to get up.” She couldn’t help but smile at the sight before her.  
He pealed back an eyelid to check the time but his line of sight was blocked by a mass of Cas’ dark brown hair. _What the hell?_ Dean’s eyes still adjusting to the light. Dean’s forehead rested softly against the back of Cas’ neck, his one arm was draped lazily across his ribs and their legs intertwined. He could feel Cas breathing against his chest. WHAT THE FUCK!? Dean let out a small howl. He fell out of bed and backed poker straight against the wall. Wait, what?! Arh, Crap. But, Cas. ARGH. His sudden movements woke Cas, who jerked his head round to look at what was causing the fuss. Dean’s brain still hadn’t registered what he was doing. Cas shot him a look, between ‘ _what the fuck was that all about?_ ’ and ‘ _who’s been shot?_ ’. Dean opened his mouth to explain, but no words came out, only a few inhuman noises exscaped. “Pancakes.” He forced out. He yanked on his jeans and blurred towards the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Cas, still sitting on the bed.  
Angie had just finished the last of the pancake batter when Dean stormed in. She was still in her bedclothes; her hair was braided into a long plait which lay along her spine. Sam was already sitting at the table, talking to Gray. Both eating pancakes layered with syrup, discussing trials, Heaven and what it’s like living with an Angel. They had a lot in common with the whole blood thing, they genuinely looked as if they liked each other. Dean felt bad about the way he’d spoke to Gray. Maybe I’ve been a bit hard on the guy, he thought.  
Gray was moaning about the time Angie had sneezed and accidentally tried to smite him, to which she responded with a complaint about bloody cups around the place which she refused to touch, Sam couldn’t help but laugh. Dean knew his life was weird, but even he had never had this conversation before.  
Angie was making a face at Gray when Dean entered.  
“Morning, Sweetie.” She sang, sitting in her normal spot on the sofa. This morning she had abandoned her wing brace, so a mass of white feathers hung over the back of the couch.  
“There’re pancakes on the table.” Dean had still looked like someone had peed on his bonfire when he’d walked in, but he cheered up at the promise of pancakes. He shuffled a couple of pancakes off the top of the pile onto a separate plate, drowned them with syrup and took up the seat next to Sam.  
Cas crept in, trying to blend into the background. He ran his fingers through his hair, which stuck out at funny angles. “There’s some pancakes over there, Cas. They’re really good.” Said Sam, shovelling in another mouthful. It was the most Dean had seen his brother eat in a long time.  
“How much have you eaten, Sammy?” He smiled as Sam took another bite.  
“I don’t know, I was really hungry this morning.” He almost looked like a new man.  
Cas collected his breakfast and sat down next to Angie, who smiled. “So there’s nothing you can do about my momo-wing, huh?” She asked.  
“I’m afraid I’ve never seen anything quite like you, I don’t know how Naomi managed it. But I will take a look in the archive. There may be something in there. If Gabriel were here, he might know.”  
“Woah, so Gabriel’s real?”  
Sam raised an eyebrow, “Oh he’s real, alright.” Cas hinted at a smile.  
Dean face was a picture, he could still feel the smell of Cas in his nose. Angie fought to hid her grin; she didn’t read his mind but she cogs turning in his brain. _It's Cas, Castiel. The Angel. I’m not gay. It’s Cas. I’m not gay. Shit. Am I…?_  
“You sleep okay, Dean?” Said Angie, biting her lip determined not to laugh. She shot a look at Sam. If he knew what was up with Dean he didn’t show it.  
Dean’s phone chimed against his leg. It was Charlie.  
– **You’re in Michigan and you having stopped by to see me. I’m hurt, Dean Winchester.** –  
“S’that Kevin?” Slurred Sam through a faceful of breakfast.  
“It’s Charlie, she knows we’re in Michigan. Man, that girl scares me sometimes.” Said Dean as he threw his phone over to Sam.  
“Mhm” he mumbled, “We gonna go see her?”  
“Sure, she doesn’t live too far away. And we haven’t seen her in a while.” Dean could use a break from all this for a day or two.

>>>>>>>>>>

  
It didn’t take long for the boys to drive up to Charlie’s, they arrived around mid-afternoon. Sam managed to stay awake the whole journey. He’d been much better after his meeting with the Seer. He didn’t know what was in that necklace of his but Dean was thankful for it. It was good to have his brother back.  
Cas was sitting in the back seat behind him. He seemed much happier in himself, the hope was back in his eyes. He seemed taller, like a weight had been physically lifted off his shoulders.  
She was already waiting for them when they arrived. She was sitting on the pouch, outside her house. This was the first time Cas had met Charlie and he didn’t know what to expect. Dean had mentioned her before, something about being a Queen of a location he wasn’t familiar with. But seeing Charlie’s smiling face put him at ease. The three were each greeted with a loving hug. Dean first, followed by Sam, then Cas.  
He wasn’t quite what she expected from reading the ‘supernatural books’. He has taller, a much bigger man that he was portrayed in the book. _They got his eyes right, damn they’re so blue. And no trench coat, oh well. Oh but sex hair,_ Charlie thought as she eyed up Cas. She made a face at Dean, who blushed slightly and tried his best to ignore it. “You’ve already Winchester-fied him! What’s with all the shirts and the layers?” Cas’ shirt was far too big for him, it was probably one of Sam’s old ones, it clear wasn’t brought for him.  
Her apartment was small but big enough for Charlie. The living room was littered with piles of paper, files and bits of computer hard drive.  
She fussed over drinks and food and how long it had been since she had seen the brothers.  
“Coffee, anyone?” She asked sweetly, followed by a few mumbled requests.  
“I’ll give you a hand, Charlie.” Dean chased her into the kitchen.  
“So, Cas huh.” She nudged Dean in the ribs to get his attention. “He is dreamy.” Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, I guess. If you say so.” Charlie smiled, he wouldn’t make eye contact with her. He picked up two of the coffee mugs that rested on the counter, Charlie shot him an eyebrow arch, he knew he couldn’t keep anything from her.  
“Oh, Shut up, Charlie.” Dean frowned; he nudged her in the hip, playfully. Charlie raised her palms in surrender, then picked up the remaining two mugs and followed Dean towards the couch.  
He shoved a mug into Cas’ hand but chose to sit next to Sam. Cas clearly looked disappointed but remained quiet.  
Charlie passed a cup to Sam, who took it with a smile, but sat down next to Cas. He clearly looked disappointed at Dean’s choice of seat.  
“So, Cas. How’re you?”  
Dean sat opposite Cas. He was really nervous. _Why am I nervous? Come on, it’s Charlie. This must be what it’s like when you bring your first boyfriend home and your parents interrogate them, wait, no, ah crap._  
“So what brings you to Michigan?” She directed her question at Cas, who flustered under the pressure.


	10. Good Luck, Angela.

It was nice to be back in her own bed, Angie hadn’t had much sleep last night. Her sleep patterns have been pretty mess up recently; it was time for a cat-nap. Angie hung her brace on the back of the bedroom door and stretched out her wing. She swept her hair back, twisting in into a neat plait then snuggled into her duvet. She shut her eyes tightly and said a silent prayer, hoping it wouldn’t fall on deaf ears. Angie thought of Heaven, she wondered what it was like. _Is it full of pearly white gates and clouds and halos like the human think?_ She knew she’d find out soon enough. She wished more than anything that Naomi could hear her.  
  
>>>>>>>>>>  
  
Naomi was slumped sideways against a wall, her arms tucked into her chest, her head rested on the stone. The walls were clean accepted for the splashes over her own blood against the surface. The room was long and thin, not like a typical cell. It was white, bright and airy. It reminded her of an operating theatre, which stood empty apart from her.   
Naomi shivered. She was weak, cold and disorientated. She wasn’t sure how long she had been in this room but she knew she couldn’t stay here much longer.   
Naomi could still sense her Grace, but it was broken and fragmented, like a shattered mirror. She could feel it slowly fading, ebbing away, it was only a matter of time before it was gone complete.   
Her tailored suit had been ripped to ribbons, her lacerated flesh could be seen underneath. The hair that was once neatly tucked up in a bun had long since come undone, a few red-ish brown curls lay on her shoulders. Her eyes, glassy and empty, stared at the opposite wall. One was blackened, surrounded with a deep purple bruise. Her nose and lips were covered in old blood along with the front of her blouse. Her wrists had been cuffed with engraved chains which blocked the remains of her Grace. She was nothing more than a broken little human.   
Naomi could still hear them, humans, fallen angels, they all sounded much the same; accept one. She could hear Angie, like she was standing next to her. Her words echoed around Naomi’s head. She spoke of Castiel and the Winchesters and how they were planning on entering Heaven. It was almost relaxing, Angela still had hope. She prayed for answers, she needed to help them, to help everyone. She asked why she had been chosen, that she was nothing special, why her? Angie did not see, she had a good heart.

Angie’s voice was interrupted by the sound of the bolts sliding against the iron door behind her. Metatron had returned for her daily torment. Metatron had lead Castiel to believe that Naomi was dead, but instead he imprisoned her in a part of Heaven she did not recognise. While he was distracted, presenting his victorious speech to Castiel and removing his Grace, she had managed to begin Angela’s metamorphosis. She’d managed to almost complete the transformation before Metatron reappeared. She could hear her brothers and sisters falling, screaming, burning. How could he have done this, to his own family? Metatron became stronger after he’d completed the trials. Drunk on power and stolen Grace. He hit her so hard when Naomi refused to tell him what she had done. He was so full of anger and rage, Naomi swore she felt Heaven shake.

Today was much like any other. Metatron would ask her what she was hiding and again, Naomi would remain silent. He held out his hand, his fingers tenses towards Naomi and the cuffs around her wrists and ankles fell open.   
“What are you planning, Naomi? Come on, you can tell me.” He almost sounded sweet. “Trying to get a message to little Castiel, huh?” He spun around, and kicked her square in the ribs. She doubled over with the force. Before she could recover, his hand clamped around her throat. He lifted her clean off the floor. Naomi’s fingers clawed at his grip but it remained firm. He threw her against the wall, her back and head took the brunt of the force. She let out a gasp of air, fighting to hold back screams. He turned and hurled her across to the opposite wall. Her right shoulder and face hit it first and slid down the rough surface. There she lay in a pool of her own blood.   
“Tell me.” He almost sounded sincere again, but there was aggression in his voice. He let out a faint laugh in disgust.   
“Still nothing? I have to say, you’ve excessed my expectations, Naomi. Tell me.” He stepped on a deep cut on her shoulder, digging the heel of his shoe hard into her arm.   
Naomi whimpered under the pressure, tears rolled down her face and mixed with the red on her cheeks. After one last punch, to her good eye, he was gone. The door slammed behind him and the room felt silent. Broken ribs, maybe a broken jaw. She tried to push herself up, her muscles ached. She could only manage to lie on her side with the least damaged ribs.   
She noticed the Grace blocking handcuffs still lay next to her, still open. Metatron hadn’t even bothered to block her Grace. She could still feel it trying to knit her bones back together but it was all in vain, she couldn’t take another beating like that. Naomi managed to stretch out her arm. She uncurled her fingers and with the last of her energy her hand began to faintly glow. It flickered and dimmed, like a candle about to run out.   
Her voice was barely a breath, “It’s all down to you now. Good luck, Angela.” 

>>>>>>>>>>

Angie woke suddenly. Her neck was stiff and her body ached. She felt like she’d been hit by a car. She sat up, rubbed the back of her neck and rolled out of bed. Her muscles were tense and her shoulders stung like hell. She slipped on her fluffy slippers and picked up her harness that hung on the door. She stood in front of the mirror that hung on the far wall, to fasten the belts. She wasn’t expecting the reflection that stared back at her.   
“Gray” She said “Gray, Gray! GRAY!” Angie started to shout. She turned and ran into his room. “GRAY, wake up!”   
He pulled his head from under the covers. His hair stuck up at funny angles and he still looked half asleep.   
“What is it Ange?” His furrowed brow changed at the sight of Angie. Once there had been a solo wing on her left side, now there was a pair. It was equally angelic and as beautiful as the original. The feathers were freckled pink and blue in the light, she had never been so excited.   
Angie jumped about the room like a child at Christmas morning. “Look! Gray, look! Wings! I have two! Two Wings! They match.” She squealed as she turned round to show him her back.   
She wiggled her shoulders making her new wing dance, then continued jumping. **Poof**. Gray heard a thump from just outside the door.   
She peered around the frame, with a smile plastered across her face. “DID YOU SEE THAT. I DID THE THING. I HAVE TWO WINGS.” She dived lovingly onto the bed, just make sure Gray was 100% awake.   
“Angie! Get off! I’m awake!” Angie was still ecstatic.

She punched the number Sam had left them into her cell and pressed call. She could barely contain herself; she was still fidgeting with excitement.   
Sam answered his phone only to receive a series of high pitched squeals and giggles. He knew it was Angie. He held the phone away from his ear until the screaming died down. Cas was curled up on the sofa with his nose in one of Charlie’s comic books, that she had left lying around. He liked reading, this was different to anything he had seen before. He peered over the top of the pages to look at Sam.   
Dean was sat at the table, filling Charlie in on the Heaven situation. The ‘meteor’ the papers had described them as were in fact Angels. She looked round to see what the noise was. There were muffled voices on the other end of the phone.   
Gray had taken the phone out of Angie’s hands “Angie, stop it! You’ll creep out the neighbours again!” His voice was faint. He held the phone back to his face to continue. “Hey, sorry Sam. Whatever you did about Angie’s wing, it worked. Well, there’s two now. And sorry about Ange, she’s a bit excited, she’s been popping in and out all over the place.”   
“Hey Gray. Can you hang on one sec.” Sam held the phone against his chest to cover the mic. “Get this, Angie’s got two wings. Did you do anything?” He looked puzzlingly towards Cas.   
He closed the comic and lay it on the table. Then Sam looked to Dean. Both shook their heads.   
“Er, Gray. That wasn’t us.” Gray turned towards Angie who was still jigging about the kitchen.   
“Angie, it wasn’t them. They haven’t done anything.” Her dancing came to a stop.   
“What?” she questioned.   
“It wasn’t them.” Gray repeated   
“It has to be. Who else could it-?” She pauses, then it came to her. _Naomi. It had to be._ “Where are they?” Angie asked Gray, who relayed the question.   
“Upstate somewhere, not far away hour or so’s drive. They said we should probably meet up, he’s sending me the address now.”   
“We don’t have a car.” She raised an eyebrow at him.   
“I don’t know, we can take the train or a cab or something.” She rolled her eyes at the thought of taking a cab to the middle of nowhere.   
She thought of a moment then replied “I’ve got an idea.” Her cheeky grin returned, she stroked the end of her new wing.   
“No.” said Gray in protest. “No way. Nope. You don’t know what you’re doing.”   
“Come on, it’ll be fun! Now go put some pants on. Unless you want to go like that.” She turned and materialised in her bedroom. She threw on a clean shirt, buttoning it up around her wings and loosened her hair from the plait so it fell down her back. Gray turned his attention back to the phone.   
“Sam? Angie says we’ll be there in about 5 minutes. I apologise in advance. See you in a second.” He hung up. It didn’t take long for Sam to realise what Angie was planning.   
“Charlie, you might want to hide that vase. There might be a trainee Angel here, like now.” Charlie responded quickly, picking up breakables. Angie met with Gray in the kitchen. She twisted her brace in one hand and had her coat draped over the other arm.   
“You ready?” She asked Gray. He took the coat off her arm and held it tight. She took hold of his wrist.   
He didn’t still look convinced. “No, but get on with it, before I change my mind.”   
“It’ll be fine, I know what I’m doing.” Said Angie, trying to convince herself. She closed her eyes tightly.   
The background noise began to fade away. She couldn’t hear the cars passing by outside anymore. Her breathing slowed. She focused on Dean’s face, and Sam’s and Cas’. She could feel them, not physically, but she could sense them. It was like a tickle in her mind. The more she focused, the brighter they shone. Louder, bigger, clearer. Their tarnished shine stood out against the darkness.


	11. Burnt Sugar

Dean was sitting on Charlie’s couch, drinking his second cup of coffee. He was still pissy about his night’s sleep. Charlie was determined to get details. When Dean brushed her off, she tried talking to Cas, with no luck.  
There was a sudden sound of feathers followed instantly by a loud thud. Dean almost spat out his coffee. He spun his head round to see the cause of the noise, he found Gray and Angie curled up in a heap against the door.  
Gray was lying face down on the floor, partially under Angie. “Well that went well.” He said through a face of feathers.  
Dean couldn’t help but giggled. _Maybe Cas isn’t so bad after all. He’s the biggest pain in the butt ever but that never happened._ Even Cas himself hinted at a smile, but it faded quickly.  
He missed Angel Cas. Not the Angel part of him, just his Cas-iness. Dean couldn’t help thinking to himself, he missed the curl of Cas’ lips when he smiled. He doesn’t smile much anymore. He missed the sparkle in his bright blue eyes, they’re just not the same anymore. Dean would give anything just to have his Castiel back.  
Angie rolled off Gray and help him to his feet. One of Gray’s had switched to the inky black color. He blinked a couple of times and shook his face and it returned to normal, then picked up his bag off the floor. Angie straightened her jacket, brushed her fingers through her feather.  
“Sorryyyy” She sounded like a 3 year old.  
Charlie was stunned. When Dean said Angel, she was expected someone like Cas. More sophisticated and trench coat, more refined, not quite so clumsy. It’s not every day you have someone with wings standing in your house.  
“Told you I could do it. And I didn’t break anything.” said Angie smugly.  
“Charlie, this is Gray. And she’s Angie.” Dean gestured towards the pair. Gray looked shy until Angie nudge him in the arm and he turned out a smile.  
“He’s a half demon, but he’s okay. And she’s an Angel, I think.” He lowered his voice to a whispered.  
“Angie, Gray. This is Charlie.” He gestured to Charlie, who still looked bewildered.  
The pair attempted to look as normal as possible, which they did fairly well considering Angie’s wings protruding from her back and Gray’s blacked out eyes. They smiled awkwardly.  
Dean nudged Charlie out of her stare. “Okay, we need a plan.”  
“We should head back to the bunker. The pendant and everything’s back there.” Sam replied.  
“But that’s like a whole days drive.” Charlie spoke up.  
Angie and Gray glanced at each other, each said nothing but it was clear they were both thinking the same thing.  
“Ange, Gray. Spit it out.” Dean wasn’t stupid.  
“I guess you’ve travel with an Angel before, but what about with a Demon.” Gray smiled. He stood up from Charlie’s sofa and closed his eyes. The lines of his portrait started to fade black, like a rain cloud. Smoke formed around his hands, across his shoulders, downs towards his feet and over his head. The fog began to concentrate and swirl, like a storm over the sea. Then as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, like the bursting of a balloon. The smoke clear and Gray was no longer there.  
“It’s the only good thing I got from my Dad.” Gray was now standing between Charlie and Dean, his voice made them jump.  
“Jesus, Gray! Don’t you start doing that as well. Give us a little warning next time.” Dean said, as his heart slowed.  
“Think you can get us to the Bunker?” Sam spoke.  
“Erm, sure. I don’t see why not, and Angie’s got her weird Angel stuff now.” Said Gray has he walked to stand between the brothers. He didn’t fill Dean with confidence. He took hold of Sam’s elbow. He then looked over at Dean, who gave him the nod of approval.  
Charlie was still in awe of the people standing in her living room. The last Angel, a half demon, and ex-Angel and two hunters. This had to be the weirdest house party ever.  
“Here goes nothing.” Said Gray. Again he closed his eyes and the mist began to materialise around him. It spread towards the brothers. Dean looked over at Charlie and winked just before the smoke covered his face. Moving faster and faster, getting thicker and denser. Until, poof, the three were gone.  
“Hey, don’t forget me!” She picked up her purse and trotted over to where Angie was standing.  
Angie smiled over at Charlie then she linked her arm with hers. Charlie held it tight with both hands. Cas also grabbed hold of Angie’s wrist. He was not used to flying as a ‘ _passenger_ ’, this was just one more human activity he would have to get used to. He’d never admit it, but he was scared.  
“You couldn’t show me where this bunker is, Cas?” Asked Angie. Cas had been surprisingly quiet since coming to Charlie’s.  
He smiled at Angie, “I think I can do that.” Angie closed her eyes, her face frowned in concentration. Charlie also shut her eyes, this was her first time traveling with ‘Angel air’ and she had no idea what to expect.  
>>>>>>>>>>  
The room was much colder when they appeared at the Bunker. Charlie could feel the pressure of the room change. Her small living room was gone, instead replaced with vast space of the Batcave. A long meeting tabled stretch along the room, covered with mountains of books and pieces of paper. Kevin sat at the far end, a large cup of coffee in one hand and what she guessed was the tablet in the other. He stared at the spot where the three where standing. He dropped his cup on the table and reached for his knife. It had an old wooden handle, shaped to fit snuggly in the hand. The blade looked sharp and serrated near the base.  
He looked terrified until he saw Cas.  
“Cas, seriously. Don’t do that again. Where’s Sam and Dean? Who’s this? She has wings, why doesn’t she have wings? And who’s she?” He mumbled. His eyes passing between Charlie and Angie. Thankfully he was interrupted but the arrival of Sam, Dean and Gray. With a pop, the three appeared just behind the spot where Kevin was standing. Cas’ gaze moved from Kevin to Dean’s face.  
Both Sam and Dean were doubled over, coughing, as the smoke clear. “See, I told you I’d get us here.” Gray looked sheepish.  
“Yeah, you did.” Dean coughed, “Just never do it again.” Gray could only force out a smile.

“Will someone tell me who these people are!?” Kevin was still waving his knife around.  
Dean stood up and tried to speak, his throat really stung. “Well, we found the Angel.” He gestured over to Angie, who smiled nervously. “It’s kind of a long story.” He coughed, then picked up Kevin’s coffee cup off the table. He took a few gups to clear is mouth. Then handed it back to Kevin, exchanging it with the knife.  
“Whiskey?”  
“What? Never had whiskey in coffee before?” Kevin puffed up defensively.  
“Anyway, This is Angie. She’s kind of an Angel but not quite like Cas.” He pointed to Angie, then over to Cas. “She’s gonna try get us into Heaven. And this is Gray. He’s a half demon but he’s not a dick. Oh and that’s Charlie, You’d met her right? Maybe not, but she’s cool. You’re Kevin, I’m Dean and that’s Sam.” You could see Dean checking off his list in his mind. Charlie and Sam simultaneous rolled their eyes.  
Gray spotted Angie on the other side of the room and made his way towards her end of the table.  
He’d only taken a few steps when suddenly, he felt a searing pain shoot throughout his body. His skin began to sting and burn like nothing he’d ever felt before. His hands balled up into fists and limbs started to shake uncontrollably like he was being struck by lightning. He doubled over in pain. He let out a growl as he clawed at his face with tense fingers.  
Charlie was standing closest to Gray, she looked horrified at the sight before her. Not knowing what was happening, she grabbed hold of his shoulder and yanked him away from the table. They both landed on the floor. Gray was lying face down against the wooden floor boards, gasping for air. The skin on his face and hands had turned a deep red colour, which had wrinkled and blistered as if it had been burnt. Charlie rolled him onto his front so he could breathe better. Both Dean and Sam ran over, instinctively. Castiel reached out his hand towards Gray’s face, and then retracted it when he remembered he could be of no help. Angie rushed over, tucking her wings through gaps between people.  
Gray’s breathing began to steady and the pain faded. Angie and Charlie helped him to his feet, his knees felt as if they were going to give out from underneath him. Gray’s green-y blue irises flickered into piercing jet black voids.

Sam walked over to the square of carpet that lay under the table, folding it over to see what was underneath. There lay the unmistakable edge of a Devil’s trap, which Gray had managed to step on.  
“Since when is there a Devil’s trap here?” Sam looked over to Dean, who appeared to have no knowledge of how it got there. They both looked to Cas, who shook his head. Then finally to Kevin. He tried to look away, hoping they’d move on.  
“I didn’t think one more would hurt. Sorry.”  
Gray finally managed to stand under his own steam. He slumped against a bookcase next to Angie, who was now fussing over his reddened skin. She looked more concerned than angry. She brushed his hair off his face so she could see his cheeks underneath. She ran her fingers across his cheekbones. If felt warm underneath her fingertips, Gray couldn’t help but wince. The redness started to fade and his face began to return to its normal off-white colour.   
She then moved to the damage on his hands, his skin had bubbled like burn sugar as was now a deep red, purple colour. Angie rolled one sleeve of his jumper up towards his elbow. His clothes had protected him mostly, the burns were only on exposed areas.  
“Well, that wasn’t nice.” He mumbled to Angie. “Are you sure about these guys? We barely know them.” Angie continued to the other arm, pushing the cuff away from Gray’s wrist.  
“If you could see inside their heads. They’ve saved the world so many times, it’s silly. Sam, he’s connected to Lucifer somehow, I’m not sure. He’s been to hell to save Earth. And Dean, he traded his soul for Sam. Castiel, he’s an Angel. Literally the kind you learn about in Sunday school. He physically pulled Dean’s soul out of Hell. That doesn’t happen to many people. They’ve lost so many friends and family, yet they still fight on. They’re Heroes, Gray. And even heroes need a little bit of help sometimes.” She kept her voice quiet, so the others couldn’t hear.  
“What about the little on? Who’s he?”  
She glanced over Gray’s shoulder to look at Kevin. Dean was still telling him to keep the holy water away from Gray.  
Angie’s fingers ghosted over Gray’s burnt skin, her fingers interlaced with his.  
“I’m not sure. He’s definitely human and I think he might have something to do with Metatron. They’re linked or something. And that’s the Angel tablet. I’ve seen it before.” She looked over to where the tablet lay on the table.  
“Maybe he’s the only one who can read it or something?” The boils on Gray’s hands began to clear and heal as Angie continued. “I don’t know, this whole thing is bigger than just us.”

“Anything else we should know about?” Dean was embarrassed. He knew he’d been harsh with Gray at first but had blindly followed Angie to the bunker, he was loyal. He had convinced them both that it was the safest place on Earth, then this had happened.  
“No! That’s the only one.” Kevin was defensive, he turned to Gray and apologised again.  
Gray tried to speak up. He’d never been very good at talking to new people, especially after they’d tried to fry him.   
“It’s fine, really. No real harm done.” He forced out a weak smile.   
Angie reached into Gray’s leather satchel and pulled out a hospital blood bag and handed it to him. It was clear he didn’t want to be seen with it with so many people around but they both knew he had little choice. He broke of the plastic end, discreetly, and sipped at it like it was a juice carton. Dean paid little attention; he was used to Benny’s habits, but broke the silence by placing the pendant on the table just in front of Angie.


	12. Not A Coincidence.

The group were sat around the long meeting table. Cas was stood in the middle, with his hands flat on the surface, supporting his weight. His posture had relaxed a lot since he was temporally missing his Grace. Dean was sat next to him, slouched against the back of his chair.  
Angie was sat opposite Cas, she looked overwhelmed at the amount of knowledge she had to take in. Gray leaned on the back of her chair. He didn’t envy her position.  
“There is a Chalice, a cup, which connects all Angels’ Grace to Heaven. I believe it is called the Grail on Earth among other names. After the fall,” even saying the words now, cut Castiel to core. To think of his brothers and sisters falling, in pain. He couldn’t bare it.  
“…After the fall, their Grace will have returned to the Grail, which usually rests just behind the Gates. After Metatron completed the trials and the Gates closed, it will have moved to a safe part of Heaven. It needs to be returned to the gates for the Angels to regain their Grace.” The use of the word ‘ _their_ ’ hurt him the most. Not ‘ _our_ ’ Grace, theirs. He knew his Grace hadn’t returned to the Grail when the Gates shut, Metatron still had it. It made him angry. The thought of anyone, let alone a member of his own family taking his essences, his whole being, just like that. He bottled his rage, but it burnt inside, it took all the strength he had not to cry or give up.  
“Metatron will be looking for the Grail as it is a source of limitless power, the power of all the Angels in Heaven put together. He must not be allowed to access it at all cost.” Cas glanced over at Dean, who didn’t like the idea of an all-powerful super Angel, especially if it’s Metatron.  
Cas continued, “Time and space work differently in Heaven. It is both infinite and finite at the same time. You won’t need an Angel present to navigate great distanced like here on Earth. You only have to think of your destination and you will appear there.” Both Sam and Dean noted this.  
“Sam, I suggest that you find out whether human souls are still able to enter Heaven. Maybe find Bobby or your parents, see if they have any knowledge of Metatron. See if he has any weaknesses that may come to our advantage.”  
Sam’s face lit up at the mention of their family but he swallowed his joy and nodded.  
Cas turned to Dean, “Metatron will not be able to access the Cup as he seeks it for his personal use. He craves for its power but not for the benefit of Humanity. I believe you will be able to find it and return it to its position” Charlie tried not to snigger at the Harry Potter plot.

“ _Angela_.” She heard it faintly, like it blew in the wind.  
Angie’s attention drifted from whatever Cas was saying. She scanned the room to find the source of the sound.  
“It’s all down to you now.”  
“Hey, did you say something?” Angie turned Gray.  
“Um, no. Why?” He replied  
“Sorry, I swear I just heard someone calling my name.”  
“No-one said your name, Ange.” Said Gray, Cas looked over.  
" _Angela_."  
“There it is again! Can’t you hear it! This isn’t funny now.”  
“The voice” Cas asked, “What has it like?”  
“Just a whisper. I don’t know. It called me Angela. No-one calls me that. Why would she called me Angela?”  
“She?”  
“It’s a female voice. But she’s not female. I don’t know.”  
“Someone’s praying to you. Listen. It’s okay.” Replied Cas.  
She concentrated for a moment, she almost looked in pain. Dean was worried, he physically tensed at the sight of Angie. Cas rested his hand on Dean’s arm and he relaxed again.

Here they had Angie. Born a human, learning to be an Angel to save the Heaven. And Castiel. Created as an Angel, learning how to be human to save the world. Hunters working side by side with a demon. This couldn’t just be a coincidence.

Angie gasped and broke Dean’s train of thought. “It’s Naomi!” she exclaimed. Before anyone could speak, she grabbed the necklace off the table, threw it around her neck then disappeared with an all too familiar sound of beating wings.  
“Angie!” Gray shouted. He ran over to the spot where she had stood, narrowly avoiding the devil’s trap.

Angie had been gone for barely a moment when she returned. She had panic plastered across her face. Naomi was draped around one arm, with her chin resting on Angie’s shoulder. Her face and clothes were bloody and ripped, nothing like the powerful Angel Cas remembered.  
Sam rushed over to help Angie who looked like she was about to drop her. Together then guided Naomi over to the couch and tried to make her comfortable. She was struggling to breath, her skin was white and clammy, she was hanging on by a thread. Cas tensed at the sight of his brethren . He still couldn’t trust her, not after all she had done. Charlie hurried over and tucked a pillow under Naomi’s head. She started trying to peal her out of what remained of her jacket and loosened her collar.  
Angie was a mess, tears streaming down her face, she was shaking. She grabbed a fistful of Cas’ shirt “How do I help her? Tell me! I can’t… She’s dying. I can’t…”  
Cas wanted her to die. After everything she’d done to him, to Dean, she deserved it. But by the look on Angie’s face, the fear and how much she cared, he knew he was wrong to believe that. He casted his dark thoughts away and took hold of her hand that was wrapped around his flannel shirt. He placed her palm gently onto Naomi’s forehead then covered Angie’s hand with his own.  
He was so calm and focus compared to Angie. She didn’t know how he could remain so detached from the situation. Naomi was his sister after all.  
“Relax. Focus.” Cas’ voice was barely a whisper. “You can do this, Angela.”  
She tried to steady her breathing as best as she could, sniffing through her tears. This was more than just healing a few cuts or burns, Naomi would be dead in the matter of moments if she didn’t do something. No start overs, no second chances. One shot.  
She relaxed into Cas’ hand. Her palm began to feel hot and sweaty, her fingers tingled. He hand started to glow under Cas. He skin looked so human, dull compared to Angie. He sucked back his anger. Naomi’s ribs cracked back into place and the long gashes on her torso and legs closed up and healed. Blood on her shredded clothes clear and the colour seemed to return to her skin.  
Naomi took in a gasp of air, her eyes fluttered closed and the glow of Angie’s hands faded.  
Angie stood up and turned away from Naomi’s limp body lying across the sofa. Her ribs moving faintly as she breathed.  
“I’ve never had a family. Now that I have one, I’m not about let some ass take it away from me.” She wiped her tear stained face with the back of her sleeve. “Come on. Let’s go get that Son of a Bitch.”


	13. Time To Go

Angie heard Naomi praying just before they left. Her voice was soft, whisper-like, Angie could barely hear her. Naomi caught Angie by the wrist, pulling her in close and muttered in her ear.  
She knelt down beside her as Naomi started to mumble. “Y-you will need this, Angela. It will be of more use to you.” She pressed the handle of her Angel Blade into Angie’s hand. She wrapped her fingers around the cool metal. It seemed to fit perfectly in her palm. She pocketed then knife, then turned to thank Naomi. She had already dosed off to sleep again. Angie winced at how fragile she looked.  
Gray rested a hand on Angie’s shoulders, give it a supported squeeze.  
She stood up and he pulled her into a warm hug. He snuggled his face into her neck and lovingly stroked along her spine.  
“You behave while I’m gone, okay.” She whispered in his ear. “And don’t bite Kevin.”  
“I won’t. I promise.”  
Gray pulled away from the embrace, she was stalling.  
She hated leaving him like this. She knew Metatron needed to be stopped. He’d taken over Heaven, what plans did he have for Earth? What if she never saw him again?  
“Just come back to me, okay?” He mumbled. Angie forced out a painful smile.  
She stepped back towards Sam and Cas, her eyes dotted between Gray, Charlie and Kevin.  
Charlie gave her a smile that seemed to put her at ease. She reminded her of why she was doing all this.  
Angie caught hold of Sam’s hand, linking their fingers together tightly. She was still a bit unsure about this whole flying thing, she didn’t want to drop anyone on the way. Sam picked up a dusty jar off the table, Angie guessed it was Holy Oil. She noted to avoid that at all times.  
She gripped Cas’ arm. They all seemed unfazed by everything, so calm. She could feel her heart beating against the inside of her ribs. She had never been so nervous in her whole life. So many thought ran through her mind. _What if I never see Nina again? Or Gray? What if I fail and the whole world suffers for it? What if Dean or Sam or Cas get hurt? And Kevin. And Charlie. How will I ever live with myself afterwards?_  
Dean gave Charlie a last hug good bye. She pulled Dean’s face closer so she could mumbled in his ear.  
“You better come back. And you better tell Cas **everything** or I swear to Chuck, you’ll have the whole of Moondoor after you, fairies and all. I can stand anymore of the eye fucking.” Dean was speechless. Flustered, he frowned and tried to mouth out lost words.  
“Don’t look at me like that.” She arched her eyebrow. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.  
"If anything funny appears, shot it first and regret it later." Dean looked at her worryingly Charlie punched him gentle on his forearm “Off you go, and try not to break anything.”  
Dean nodded, still lost for words, then walked over to where Angie was standing. His brother’s free arm had been taken up by the jar of Holy oil, Angie’s hands were busy holding onto Cas and Sam, leaving Cas hand the only one free.  
Dean’s eyes darted back to Charlie, who was beaming like a Cheshire cat when she noticed. He slid his fingers down Cas’ arm until he reached his palms. He laced their fingers together and Dean gave Cas’ hand a squeeze. A brief eye contact was made before Dean coughed out the awkwardness. __  
“Time to go.” Said Dean, trying his best not to sound pressuring.  
Angie glanced over at Gray, who looked just a nervous as she did. He forced out a smile and gave her a small wave good bye.

>>>>>>>>>> 

After the Winchesters, Cas and Angie disappeared, Charlie and Kevin started to clear out a room for Naomi. Gray lent a hand but he wasn’t much use. There was a small, but relatively uncluttered, office next to Cas’ room. There was a small bed push up against one wall with a large wooden desk opposite. After a quick mop-round and some fresh sheets her room was as good as new. She still looked very pale, fragile and cold. Charlie was especially worried; she seemed to forget that Naomi was once an Angel, she was tough. Charlie would pop in and out just to check on her every now and again, it put her mind at ease.  
  
When Charlie returned from her last spell of fussing, Gray was sitting at the table. He had an array of Demon killing equipment in front of him and Kevin’s notes on the Demon tablet in his hand. Since he had reacted so badly to the Devil’s trap, Dean had suggested that he test some of the other stuff to see what else he was ‘allergic’ to. Salt had no effect, iron barely tickled but the Holy water stung like hell.  
Kevin had broken the Trap next to the table and had just finished the one that stood above the front door. He was now sitting on a high back chair, in the corner of the room, eating cereal out of a bowl.  
  
“So what’s with the deal with the whole tablet thing?” Gray picked it up off the table, rotating it round to see it from all angles.  
Kevin looked up from his bowl “It’s the word of God. That one’s like a textbook about Angels and Heaven. Crowley’s got the Demon one. It’s for the protection of Humanity and about the creation of Earth.” Gray flinched at the mention of Demons. Kevin felt bad for saying it out loud.  
Charlie took the stone out of Gray’s hands and traced the words carved into the stone with her fingers. It was in a language she didn’t recognise.  
“So is it written in some sort of code or something?”  
“I know it’s not Echonian, I’m not sure. Language of God. Cas is probably the best one to ask.”  
Charlie set down the tablet and picked up a picked up a pile of papers that sat next to it. She skimmed through it, looking as if she understood it. She came to the part about the Trials, her eyes grow wide with amazement. _Cupid’s bow, an Angel’s Grace. So it’s all true_ , she thought.  
Her gaze fell upon the last clause on the trials page. ‘The trials can be undone by the source.’ Next to it, Kevin had scrawled next to it ‘who completed the trials – Metatron.’  
“The trials can be undone by the source.” She mumbled the words to herself.  
Gray looked up from the bottle of Holy water on the table.  
“That’s Cas?” Both Charlie and Gray said it simultaneously.  
“Metatron. He completed the trials.” Kevin corrected them.  
“Oh.” Charlie realised her mistake.  
“But didn’t he use Cas’ Grace? The source of Power and stuff, something to kick started everything going” Gray an iron bar around like a wand.  
Kevin shuck his head to disagree, then it hit him. He set his bowl down and took his notes out of Charlie’s hand. “And to close Hell, you need ‘Demon power’.”  
Kevin’s eyes darted between Gray and Charlie.  
“We gotta tell them.”


	14. Going Separates Ways

When Angie opened her eyes, lights burned at her retinas. She felt Sam’s fingers tense briefly, against the back of her hand. As her pupils shrank quickly, adjusting to the light, her gaze was greeted by a sandy, grey-coloured stone wall. It all seemed too shiny and bright to be real. Cracks in the bricks appeared to glow faintly.  
They appeared to be standing in a corridor. It reminded Angie of a castle, with the carved stone work and vaulted ceilings. Rooms joined the walkway, up and down the corridor, as far as she could see.  
“Is everyone all here?” Angie gritted for an answer. Looking around everyone still had all their limbs attached. She counted their journey as a good one. She let go of both Cas and Sam’s hands and lend against the wall.  
“We all know what we’re doing?” Dean was in commander mode. Noticing he was still holding Cas’ fingers made him falter. His hand shot away suddenly.  
Angie was way out of her comfort zone, her wings twitched nervously behind her as she twisted her fingers.  
Dean glanced around at everyone, lingering over Cas for a fraction longer.

Cas’ voice filled the silence. “We will meet you at the Gate when you are done, Sam.” Sam smiled in response.  
“Sam.” Dean mumbled before he disappeared. Dean grasped his shoulder supportively.  
Sam raised his head.  
“Say hi to them for me.” Dean forced out a smile but Sam could see the hurt in behind it.  
Sam pulled his brother into a warm bear-hug.  
He stepped back, shooting one last look at his brother before vanishing.  
Cas turned as if he were about to disappear to. “Cas.” Dean spoke.  
“Cas, …I.” His words seemed to choke in his throat. “Just. Don’t do anything stupid. Okay? Please.” Dean hung his head at his jumble of words.

“I’ll meet you by the Gates. Stay out of trouble.” Cas disappear before Angie could say anything in response.

 

Dean  
The next time Dean opened his eyes he was standing in a vast room. It reminded him an aircraft carrier, it was easy to imagine planes moving in and out. The change in size made is ears pop with the pressure. The room was lit with bright white lights from above, creating shadows on the array of objects of all shapes and sizes which spiralled up the walls. An emporium of every object imaginable. Some Dean recognised, some he didn’t. Wooden boxes with metal hinges, thick glass bottles and filling cabinets. A mix of new and old, all stacked high together. The far all was completely covered with Angel blades. This must be the weapons vault Cas was on about, Dean thought.  
Dean wandered up and down rows and rows of what could only be described as stuff. He was taken aback by the sheer scale of everything.  
He was just about beginning to think that the Grail wasn’t even in here when something shiny, at the other end of the isle, caught Dean’s attention. It was a simple glass dome, containing a single feather. It was golden brown in colour, which faded to brunette towards the tip. In front stood a brass plaque, engraved in a language Dean couldn’t read. He made a guess that it was Enochian.  
The dome was surrounded by several others, each containing a feather and a brass label.  
Something about the feather compelled him to touch it, almost like it was the right thing to do. His mind blanked for a moment as he reached out to run his finger of the top of the glass. A spark cracked from the top and Dean withdrew his hand, backing away. He turned and hurried off, sucking at his burnt finger tips. He didn’t want to stick around to find out what he’s just done.  
Dean had managed to wander into what he thought was the centre of the room, avoiding touching anything else. A round office table stood in between a set of metal storage shells and a stack of crates. He edged closer, scanning the room for signs of any traps. On the table rested a small trophy or goblet. It was a dull gold in colour, it must have been bright once, but over time the surface tarnished. The neck was hammered smooth and an intricately carved pattern band decorated the base. Cas had given no description of what the Grail actually looked like. Dean reached out tentatively with the back of his hand. Dean zoned out from everything else in the room, having the same feeling to touch it. His skin brushed against the cool surface, he expected another shock. When none came, Dean grabbed tightly with his fingers, then turned and dashed off back the way he came.

Sam  
Sam pictured Bobby’s face in his mind. His old cap and his scruffy beard. The last time Sam had seen him was after he’d broken Bobby’s soul out of Hell.  
Sam found himself in what looked like Bobby’s living room. He wasn’t sure if this was actually Bobby’s place or just some heavenly imitation. It pretty much same as the last time he’d seen it yet there were no guns, no jars of salt or knifes dotted about the place. It was just an old house filled with normal stuff. It had been almost a year since Bobby had died; it seemed strange to be back in the junk yard again.  
He glanced around but saw now since of activity. Sam picked up a photo on the mantel piece. There was one of him and his brother with Bobby stood in the middle. The three of them smiling.  
He heard giggling from the kitchen, multiple voices. One deep, rustic voice which could only be Bobby’s. He set the photo back on the fire place and shifted towards the kitchen. He pushed on the door and it swung open.  
Bobby was sitting at his kitchen table, drinking a pint of beer. He looked slimmer in the face, healthier and much younger than when he had passed. A woman sat opposite. Sam had seen her photo before. She was Karen Singer, Bobby’s wife. A bigger man sat with his back to Sam, but he could recognise those broad shoulders anywhere. It was John. Mary sat next to Bobby. Her blonde curls fell onto her shoulders. He remembered her face from their time travelling trip with Anna. She was so beautiful. Sam smiled at the thought of them finally being together.  
Sam stepped first into the kitchen, slowly at first. Bobby glanced up, away from his wife’s face. He was lost for words to see Sam’s face.  
“Sam.” Mary gasped. John whipped his head round to look at his son. Mary shot up out of her chair, without stopping to think, and pull Sam into a hug. Sam rested his chin on the top of her head.  
“Mom.” He mumbled.  
Bobby and John stood up quickly after her. Karen joined them, standing at Bobby’s side.  
“Sammy…” John spoke up. Sam lifted his chin off his mother’s head to look at him as John wrapped his strong arms around them both.  
“What you doing here, idjit?” Bobby’s eyes were still wide with worry.  
“I’m not dead. I have no idea how this all works but I’m not dead.”  
John loosened his grip on Sam’s shoulders and Mary’s arms slid from around his middle.  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t have a lot of time. One of Cas’ brothers kind of took over Heaven and kicked all the Angels onto Earth. Long story short, we need to know if souls are still getting in.”  
“We’re dead, not blind. We can see what’s been going on.” It was good to hear Bobby’s voice again, he hadn’t changed a bit.  
“You should have been here when it happened. It was horrible, Sammy. The screams. The whole of Heaven rattled.” Mary screwed her face up in horror.  
“I’ve seen human souls entering.” John spoke. “More than usual, actually.” “Good! That would have been one hell of Ghost problem otherwise.”

John’s soul had made it out of Hell. He was in Heaven, with Bobby and Mary.  
Seeing his family together, happy, made Sam think. Why was he bothering anymore? He could be here with his parents, with bobby. Why was he still fighting?

Cas  
Cas stepped into Naomi’s ‘office’, nothing had changed since he’d been here last. He couldn’t bare to think about it. It was beyond painful. He could still remember Metatron’s voice and the look on his face as he removed his Grace. Anger burnt within Cas.  
He crept forward, further into the room. Blood still pooled on her desk. Castiel recalled the sight of Naomi’s glass eyes staring back at him. He shuddered.  
He jumped at the sound of feathers behind him.  
“Castiel.” Metatron spat. His voice made the hairs of Cas’ neck stand up on end. “Now what do we have here.” Castiel’s shoulders tensed and he balled his fists up in anger.  
Metatron started to circle Cas, inching closer in every step. Castiel remained still. His eyes flicking around the room, anywhere but Metatron.  
“When I said find me, this isn’t meant.” Metatron sounded so calm as he stepped dead in front of Insanity danced in Metatron’s eyes and that dirty smile of his.Cas remained silent  
He turned to face Cas, his smile faded at his silence. “I told you all of this doesn’t concern you anymore, Remember.”Castiel blinked as Metatron swung his fisted hand onto the ridge of his cheek. The side of his face hit the cold, hard floor making him feel dizzy. He tried his best to sit himself up, but his arms were shaky. Blood poured from Castiel’s nose and onto his chin. He spat it out as it collected on lips.He grabbed at Cas’jaw, forcing up to look at him.  
“W-why are you doing this?!” Castiel’s voice cracked.  
Metatron’s fingers tightened around Cas’ chin. “Because I will not bow down anymore.To Humanity.To the Archangels. Not even to God. I am an Angel, the last Angel, and you are nothing.”  
Metatron’svicelike fingers squeezed around Castiel’s throat as he lifted him clean off the floor. Cas’ face was filled with panic,his feet hovered above the ground and his bloody fingers clawed at Metatron’s grip.Cas could feel his neck bruising under the pressure.  
The clear vial around Metatron’s neck reflected in the light and caught Cas’ eye. He reached out as far as he could so the tips of Castiel’s fingers barely brushed against it. His Grace bubbled against the inside of the glass, calling out for him like it could sense him.  
Metatron tightened his grasp on Cas’ neck, squeezing more until he let out a muffled cry.  
Castiel had come so close, his Grace, his whole being was within his reach. He felt defeated. He wasn’t good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've posted so I'm a bit nervous. I'd really really appreciate feedback. Thank you!


End file.
